


Ficlet Collection

by kyoselflove



Category: ADAMS (Band), Dir en grey, MEJIBRAY, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dirty Talk, Drama, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Fluff, Implied Murder, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a series of ficlets written by request from the "Send a ship and number, I'll write a short fic" post on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tsuzuku/Mia

**Author's Note:**

> 'The Teacher's Pet'  
> Tsuzuku/Mia  
> Explicit  
> Teacher/Student AU

Another day he had to survive at school. Not only was it boring, as he was well accelerated above his class but the rest of his classmates made it a living hell. Ignoring the obscure notes that littered the inside of his locker, he quickly grabbed his textbooks for his Calculus class. That class was one of the only reasons he still came to this school.

A student passing by knocked into him, muttering an insult. Mia sighed pushing his glasses back on to his face, then headed to his favorite class.

Mia always sat in the front of this class, while in others he would prefer to hide in the back. When Tsuzuku, his teacher, walked into the classroom; he couldn’t help but smile wide.

“Alright everyone quiet down. Today we are going to take the whole period for the test. Hope you all studied.” Tsuzuku walked down the aisles in the classroom, handing out the large stack of papers. Stopping at Mia’s desk, he smirked, “I’m sure you didn’t need to study.”

Mia blushed, then took the test and quietly began to solve the problems. In which he finished in ease, being one of the first people to finish the test with still over an hour left in class. Looking over his answers multiple times, he didn’t know what else to do, other than glance at his teacher.

Tsuzuku sat at his desk, keeping busy with grading last class’s tests. Although a moment later, his eyes would glance up and look directly at Mia. He felt himself blushing even more; hastily averting his eyes back down. Even still he could feel Tsuzuku staring at him, it made his heart beat wildly in his chest.

When the bell sounded, he felt a rush of relief. He didn’t know how much longer he could take being in the same room as Tsuzuku and not being able to touch him. Something he dreamed about doing almost every night. That same voice that haunted his dreams pulled him back to reality.

“Mia, could I speak with you for a moment?” His teacher gave him a smile.

“O-of course.” Mentally he slapped himself, Could this get any more embarrassing?

“I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you.” The last student left the classroom, the door now shut, with just the both of them alone. That fact and Tsuzuku’s words made him get a little light headed. “You are the best student in this whole school. I’m sure you are already aware of that.”

Tsuzuku moved around his desk, stepping in front of Mia, where he stood. The large hand on his shoulder made him squirm. “Thank you.” It was all but a whisper, for a moment he wondered where his voice went. But that thought no longer mattered when he felt lips brush against his own.

With a gasp, Mia pulled away, only slightly, as he felt Tsuzuku’s breath on his lips. “Sensei…” He was going to object, to tell him it was wrong. Instead he wrapped his arms around his teacher’s neck as their lips met again.

The kiss wasn’t like what he imagined in his dreams, this one was a bit awkward. Mia laughed shyly, pulling away he took off his glasses, as they seemed to be the problem. Setting them on a desk behind him, he looked back at Tsuzuku. The look on the older man’s face was one that he had never seen before. He figured it was what lust must have looked like, causing him to flush even more if possible.

Tsuzuku grabbed him gently leading him to sit on his large desk, resuming their kiss. His teacher leaned over him, hands in his hair, breaking their kiss for a moment. “I want you, now.” Tsuzuku growled. The demand sent shivers down his body, and then nothing else mattered. Not the fact that his teacher was now undressing him on his desk at his school, none of it.

The lower half of his school uniform was removed, his top left on but unbuttoned and wrinkled. Tsuzuku caressed the bare flesh of his chest, making him whimper silently. But instead of the slow pleasurable touches from his dream, these were frantic and needy.

Pulling open a drawer, his teacher pulled out a tube of lube, making Mia raise a brow in suspicion. “Do this often?” He chuckled, grabbing the ends of his shirt in a tight grip. Tsuzuku laughed, “No, but I did plan this.” Another kiss, then a wet finger pushed inside him, causing him to groan loudly. Tsuzuku quieted the moan with a kiss, shushing against his lips.

Another finger, along came with a quieter moan. Getting used to this new sensation was easy, now he was left with the unbearable desire to have Tsuzuku in him. “Please…” He moaned as his teacher continued to finger him. Then he was left empty, Tsuzuku walked away. Mia waited, not moving, only panting in the silent room.

When he came back, he put Mia’s glasses back on and smiled. “You should keep these on. I love them.” In awe, Mia kissed his teacher, licking his lips. Tsuzuku gave a moan as he pushed inside of him, the sensation causing Mia to whimper loudly. He scooted to the edge of the desk as Tsuzuku slid all the way in. “Oh my god…” Mia panted, as Tsuzuku began to move in and out of him at a fast pace. Maybe if they weren’t at school, this would be slow love making. The thoughts leaving his mind quickly as Tsuzuku grabbed his ass lifting him off the desk. The new position, hitting all the right places, Mia held on to Tsuzuku tighter, riding him.

Stopping momentarily, Tsuzuku picked him up and then his back was slammed against the whiteboard as his teacher continued his thrusts. Automatically he wrapped his legs around his teacher’s waist, moving his hips with the rhythm that had been set. Mia tried to keep his moans as quiet as possible, but at this point he could care less if someone heard him.

Tsuzuku slid out, and then grabbed his hips to lean him over the filing cabinet next to the whiteboard, ass in the air. Mia held on to the edge, as Tsuzuku entered him again, pounding into him hard. Not much longer, Mia cried out as he released himself on the metal below him, shaking as he rode out his orgasm while Tsuzuku continued to move within him. “So good…” Mia felt warmth inside suddenly, then his teacher pulled out.

Standing up fully, he grabbed his clothes, putting his underwear and pants on as fast as he could. All he could think was, holy shit.

He still was trying to process what just happened. Tsuzuku zipped up his pants and smiled, “We should do this again.”


	2. Aoi/Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'By Chance'  
> Aoi/Kai  
> Teen  
> Parents meeting when taking their kids to class AU

Standing in front of the building, he could feel his nerves getting worse. He looked down to his daughter, holding her hand tighter. “Are you ready, Riko?” The little girl giggled, “Are you daddy?” He joined in, laughing with her as they walked up the steps.

Today was a student and parent orientation, where the parents sat in one their childern’s first day of class. Riko is starting her first day of the second grade today. Aoi, although happy for his daughter, was not excited about the fact he had to sit in with others. He would much rather drop her off, wishing her luck.

Instead here he was, sitting in the back of a classroom with other parents, while his daughter and her classmates sat in the front. He crossed his arms around his chest, trying to make himself seem invisible. Apparently he failed when he felt someone tap his shoulder. The man trying to get his attention had a lovely smile, showing off dimples.

“Which one is yours?” The man said looking at the children.

Aoi smiled immediately when he thought about his daughter, pointing her out. “Right there, her name is Riko.”

“She’s beautiful.” The man smiled warmly, then pointed to his own child. A little girl with brown hair put in pigtails, just as adorable as her dad. “She’s mine, Yuki.”

“Adorable.” Aoi hummed out. Then the man’s hand was in front of him. “I’m Kai.” Taking the hand in a light grip, he nodded his head and let go. “Aoi.”

“It’s nice to meet you. Did you just move here? Didn’t see you last year.” Kai smiled at him, and then glanced back at his daughter.

“Yeah, just moved here yesterday actually.” Aoi shifted on his seat uncomfortably, looking away.

Kai smiled, “You picked a great town. This is one of the best schools in Japan.” In return, Aoi only nodded. Not much longer, the class ended, and everyone was standing about getting to know each other, as the teacher put it.

Aoi leaned against the wall, watching his daughter get along with the other classmates, one of them being Kai’s daughter. He was glad that she was adjusting well.

“I see many sleepovers in our future.” Kai said, chuckling. Jumping in surprise, Aoi looked at him, panicking.

“They seem to get along.” Kai said, another cute smile. Oh, our daughters. He thought. He let out a sigh, and then laughed. “Yeah, I suppose so.”

Gathering up enough courage, Aoi asked, “Are you with her mother?” Noticing that Kai didn’t wear a wedding ring. The smile on Kai’s face turned sad, “She died when Yuki was a baby.”

Immediately Aoi regretted asking the question and cursing himself for trying to make a normal conversation. It seemed that Kai noticed, putting a hand on his shoulder, he said softly, “Don’t worry, it’s fine. It was along time ago.” Again that beautiful smile returned. Aoi found himself growing attached to this man.

Keeping silent because he didn’t know what to say, he just stared at the brunette, who seemed to do cute little gestures. Like waving at his daughter, moving his hands around while making faces at her. Aoi couldn’t help himself but stare, one of the reasons he stayed away from people to begin with.

Riko ran up to him, holding hands with who he recognized has Yuki. “Daddy! Can Yuki come over?” He glanced at Kai for approval.

“If you don’t mind? It will be great! I could tell you everything you need to know about here.” Kai said beaming, already gathering his daughter’s backpack.

“Okay...” Aoi said unsurely, looking at his daughter’s excitement he couldn’t refuse. “I guess you can follow me?”

Kai nodded, and then followed him out to the parking lot. They went to their separate cars, and drove to Aoi and Riko’s house. Upon arriving, the little girls went straight to Riko’s bedroom, while Aoi was left awkwardly tending to the handsome Kai.

“Want something to drink?” He offered as he opened the fridge, grabbing a beer while his other hand lingered inside.

“Sure, I’ll take what you are having.” Kai said, pointing to a beer.

Popping off both caps on the beers, Aoi handed one to Kai, and then took a sip of his own. “So…”

“You aren’t a very social person are you?” Kai chuckled; coming closer to wear Aoi was standing.

“No. I’m not.” He let out a nervous laugh, another sip.

“That’s okay, my friends tell me I am overly social! That would make us a great pair.” Another laugh from those beautiful lips, Aoi felt himself mesmerized.

Without realizing it, he felt himself gravitating towards Kai. Both of them leaned against the counter, their daughter’s laughs could be heard in the distance. Kai broke the silence first, “So what about you? Where is Riko’s Mother?”

“We got divorced years ago, I have full custody.” Taking another sip of his beer, he could finally feel a buzz, his nerves settling.

“Good for you.” Kai said, clanking their beers together. At this point, Aoi couldn’t take it any longer. Setting his beer down on the counter, he cupped Kai’s face, placing his lips gently against Kai’s, sucking on them slowly as he felt him respond back. Kai brushed his tongue against his lips, teasing his way inside. Grabbing a fist full of Kai’s hair carefully, he brought them closer. The kiss becoming more desperate, Kai let out a moan. Aoi pulled back as he suddenly became aware of the children just a few feet away.

“Sorry.” Aoi muttered before taking another swig of his beer. Then glanced back at Kai, who didn’t seemed phased at all, still smiling. “Why are you sorry? I enjoyed that.”

Aoi’s lips turned up, “Really?” It was almost as if he couldn’t believe his ears.

“Really. What do you think about going out this weekend?” Kai placed a hand on his chest, moving slowly down towards his pants. “To continue, this conversation.” The hand moved in front of the front of his pants, rubbing it ever so teasingly.

“I would like that.” Aoi planted another kiss on those lovable lips. Then their daughter’s ran into the room.

“Dad! Come on, we are playing dress up.” Riko jumped up and down, grabbing a hold of his hands. “Okay! We are coming.” He looked at Kai who only smiled in return. This could be interesting indeed. Aoi thought, taking Kai’s hand as they were led to the inevitable in their daughters’ care.


	3. Aoi/Reita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'My Roommate from Hell'  
> Aoi/Reita  
> Mature  
> Pretending to hate each other AU

Unpacking his bag, he carefully placed all his belongings in their new locations. He was still concerned about meeting his new roommate, wondering what kind of person he was. The door opened, revealing the person he had to live with for the next year. Appearance sloppy, as in his hair was everywhere, muddy boots; Aoi was already cringing as they left a trail of dirt on the carpet. The man probably smelled too, but Aoi wasn’t about to get close enough to find out.

“Hey.” The newcomer said, not even glancing at him as he plopped down on the other bed, shoes still on.

“Hi, I’m Aoi.” He managed to get out, looking at the man.

His roommate put on headphones, and then simply said, “Reita.”

This wasn’t the warm welcome he was expecting, either way; he chose to ignore Reita as he continued to organize his side of the dorm room. When everything seemed to be in the right place, he sat down on his bed, staring at his roommate awkwardly.

After several minutes Reita became annoyed, taking off his headphones, he sat up and glared at Aoi. “Don’t you have something better to do?”

“I would be studying if I had anything to study.” Aoi glanced around the room; he didn’t have many options of entertainment.

“Great, so you are one of the those guys who like to get good grades and have no fun.” Reita scoffed.

Aoi was used to this assumption, having heard it so many times before, he never let it bother him anymore. He let out a dry laugh, “Yeah that’s me.” Reita lit up a cigarette, which was definitely against the school’s regulation. “Are you trying to get kicked out?”

“Why don’t you live a little? Aoi.” Reita mocked his name, taking another puff of his cancer stick.

“Amazing on how you even got into this school.” Aoi laughed.

“Whatever, just stay on your side of the room and we won’t have any problems.” His roommate stubbed out his cigarette.

“You smoking is a problem, how would that be resolved by staying on my side.” Glaring at Reita, Aoi wrinkled his nose in disgust.

This is how they acted towards each other for months. Their conversations were nothing more than bickering and taking Reita’s insults. Aoi tried to be nice, he really did. Eventually, Aoi couldn’t take it anymore, and then he snapped.

“What the fuck is your problem? I told you to quit fucking smoking in here!” Coming back from a long day of test taking, Aoi just wanted to relax. Instead he came into his room to find Reita, blaring music while smoking.

Turning off the music, Reita stood up and blew smoke in Aoi’s face. “Fuck. You.”

Aoi snatched the lit cigarette out of his hand, putting it out in the ash try before punching Reita hard in the face. Reita stumbled backwards, hand instantly clutching the bruising flesh. Shocked into silence, Reita just stared at Aoi, waiting for the next blow. Instead of another blow to the face, Aoi grabbed his face, crushing their lips together.

Reita wrapped his arms around Aoi, placing his hands on Aoi’s back, bringing them closer. Lips still locked, Aoi moved their bodies on top of Reita’s bed. Aoi settled between his roommate’s legs, pulling away to see Reita’s flushed face. “You bastard, I was wondering when you would come around.” Reita smirked, moving his hands to clasp around Aoi’s neck.

“Shut the fuck up.” Aoi mumbled, kissing him again. Rubbing their clothed erections together, both in a desperate need for release. Lifting up Reita’s shirt, Aoi explored the pale flesh, feeling his roommate shivering underneath his touch. Moving his face into the crook of Reita’s neck, he could smell cigarette smoke and the small hint of cologne.

Bucking his hips forward, he could feel Reita return the gesture with the same amount of excitement. Aoi moaned into Reita’s neck, as they continued to hump each other. The hand that was underneath Reita’s shirt moved down across the sensitive flesh, then slipped into his roommate’s pants, and started to stroke him slowly. Reita let out a groan, tightening his hold on around Aoi as he started to thrust into the hand that wrapped around his cock.

Aoi stopped momentarily to undo his pants, bringing out his own hard cock. Rubbing their erections together, Aoi jerked them both off at a wanton pace. Reita squirmed underneath him, “Fuck.” Their haggard breathes mingled together in the other wise quiet room. “Aoi…”

The way Reita looked so completely vulnerable, made Aoi moan in delight as he picked up the pace. “What Reita?” He breathed out, placing a kiss on Reita’s neck.

“Come with me.” Reita moaned out, eyes full of lust.

Aoi let out a groan, his roommate’s breathes became quicker. They became a desperate mess, grinding against each other as Aoi continued to jerk them both off. Holding his breath, he felt himself and Reita release on to his hand. Collapsing on top of Reita, he rubbed his soiled hand on his roommate’s sheets, surely he wouldn’t mind. Rolling to the side a little bit, Aoi looked into Reita’s glazed over eyes. “I love you, Reita.”

Reita turned to him, smiling and placed an arm over Aoi’s chest. “Fuck you.” Aoi laughed, he figured that was close enough. “I can’t believe you cleaned the jizz off your hand on my sheets.” Giving a feign expression of being hurt, Reita placed a hand over his chest.

“Why?” Aoi lifted up his head to look at Reita more closely.

“I thought you were a neat freak, shouldn’t you be scrubbing your hands clean?” His roommate gave him a smirk.

“Fuck off.” Aoi smiled, giving Reita a loving kiss on the lips. Maybe he should go wash his hands. Or it can wait a few more moments.

“Love you too.”


	4. Die/Shinya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'He Brought Wine'  
> Die/Shinya  
> Explicit  
> Knocking on the wrong door AU

Taking another look at the address that was scribbled on a crumpled piece of paper, Die made sure it was the right door and then knocked. While he waited, his grip tightened on the bottle of wine in his hand. The door opened, showing a young man with long hair. Confused, Die asked, “Um, is Noriko here?”

The man looked at Die with curious eyes, “You have the wrong apartment.” Just like that the door was slammed in his face.

Arms falling to his sides, he sighed, playing with the bottle of wine in his hand. He supposed that his date was playing a twisted game of standing him up. Knocking on the door again, he hoped the stranger wouldn’t think of his presence as creepy. Again the door opened, rather quickly. The man stared at him expectantly. “Yes?”

“Um, I was wondering, since I’ve been stood up, if you would like to join me in drinking this wonderful wine?” Die held up the bottle, smiling wide.

“Well, that is a good year.” The man said quietly, contemplating the idea, opening the door wider for Die to come in.

“Thanks, what’s your name?” Die asked when he stepped into the small apartment.

“Shinya, you?” His new friend went to the kitchen, retrieving a bottle opener and two wine glasses.

“Daisuke, but my friends call me Die.” Handing over the bottle of wine, he watched as Shinya opened it and poured him a glass.

Taking a sip, Shinya looked him over, and then said, “Your date gave you my address?” They both sat down, Shinya on the couch and Die on an armchair.

“Seems that way.” Die laughed nervously.

“It must be fate then.” Shinya smiled, drinking more of the wine. “This is really expensive wine. Guess you were expecting to get laid tonight.”

Die choked a bit on the wine; wiping his lips, he stared at Shinya. “Well, I mean…it would have been nice.”

“Still want to get laid?” The other man rose from his seat on the couch and walked towards him. Then Shinya was straddling him, rubbing his ass rather suggestively over his crotch. Die didn’t know what to say, as he continued to let the man grind on him.

Shinya leaned closer next to his ear, and then whispered, “Well?”

For his desperate need for sex, Die grabbed on to the man on his lap, kissing him ravenously. Shinya moaned into his mouth, hands moving to undo Die’s pants. They both stood up, Die’s pants left abandoned on the floor as Shinya lead him to his bedroom.

Once in the room, Shinya discarded his own pants then stretched out on to the bed. Spreading his legs was all the invitation Die needed as he settled between them. Again he kissed those luscious lips, getting addicted to the taste of Shinya mixed with the fragrant wine.

Shinya broke away first, reaching over to the side table, pulling out lube and a condom. Eagerly, Die took the condom, ripping open the package and was about to put it on when Shinya snatched it out of his hand. “Allow me.” Placing the condom in his mouth, Shinya bent down placing his mouth at the top of Die’s erection.

Die felt himself becoming even more turned on as Shinya rolled the condom down his cock with his mouth. The action causing Die to let out a moan, pulling at Shinya’s long hair, urging him to continue. Which it seemed Shinya did not oppose of. As he continued to bob his head up and down, taking in all of Die’s length. Just as soon as it started, it seemed to end. Shinya pulled away wiping his mouth before pushing Die gently on his back.

The way that Shinya lifted himself up to straddle Die’s lap, was beyond sexy, in the back of his mind, Die still couldn’t believe this was happening. He watched on as his erection disappeared into Shinya’s willing body, the sight was beautiful. Die bucked up his hips, making Shinya squeak out in surprise. “How does that feel, baby?” Die asked, rubbing the sides of Shinya’s smooth hips.

“Real good.” Shinya breathed out, removing his shirt then he began to ride Die painfully slow. Closing his eyes as the pleasure took over; he gripped tighter on Shinya’s hips, making him move faster. “You want to fuck me hard?”

At the words, Die groaned trying to raise his hips to do just that but Shinya held him down, smirking. “Let me hear you say it.” Shinya stopped all his movements, still holding down Die as he waited for a reply.

“Fuck. Yes. I want to fuck you real hard.” Die gasped, still frantically trying to move.

Shinya removed himself from Die’s lap, and then got off the bed, bending over it with his legs spread. “Then do it.” The demand made Die’s excitement heighten even more as he slid off the bed to stand behind Shinya, pushing back in.

With one hand on Shinya’s hip and the other feeling the soft skin of his back, Die pounded into him hard and fast, the sounds of their skin slapping together radiating through out the room. Shinya gripped the sheets, pushing back into each thrust, little moans leaving his lips each time. “God, yes.”

When he could feel his orgasm coming closer, he lifted Shinya’s hips slightly giving him better access to assault the man’s ass. Earning him a loud whimper from Shinya, who jerked himself with each thrust. With a little whine, Shinya said, “Come on me.”

Die pushed in and out a few more times, and then quickly pulled out peeling off the condom, throwing it to the floor. With a few more tugs on his cock and he spilled his seed on Shinya’s back. Letting out another moan at the contact Shinya released into his own hand. Die collapsed, next to Shinya as they both tried to return their breathing to normal.

“Holy shit.” Die said laughing, rubbing his semen into Shinya’s skin. “That was the best sex, I have ever had.”

Shinya opened his eyes; sweat slicked hair sticking to his face, with a smile, he said, “I know.” Moving up, he gave Die a small kiss on the cheek, and added, “Stay the night and I’ll give you the best blow job ever in the morning.”

Die felt his cock twitch at the thought, “Sounds like a deal.”


	5. Ruki/Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Jail Bait'  
> Ruki/Kai  
> Explicit  
> Meeting in prison AU

There was talk of a new inmate transferring in today, a rumor that made him excited. Sitting in the yard, his eyes scanned the crowds for the new face. His gaze landed on man with medium length brown hair, his face showed how confused and fearful he was. At the sight, he felt his lips turning up, making his way towards the fresh meat.

Immediately the man tensed up, the closer he became the more uncomfortable the new inmate looked. Still smiling, he grabbed two cigarettes out of his pack, putting one in his mouth then offering the other to the newcomer.

Giving a skeptical look, the man asked, “What do you want in return?”

The question caused him to laugh, “Come on, just trying to be nice.”

“Nothing is free in prison.” The man stepped backwards, clearly not interested in his offering.

“I guess you are right about that.” Lighting his own cigarette with a match, he continued, “How about in return, you give me your name?”

“Um.” He glanced around, and then nodded. “It’s Kai.”

Once again, he offered the cigarette to Kai, who in turn, hesitantly took it. When Kai put it in his mouth, he moved closer, allowing his lit cigarette to touch Kai’s. Stuttering, Kai gave his thanks. “What’s your name?”

Grinning, he whispered, “Ruki.”

Kai’s eyes widened, then he gasps quietly. “As in…the Ruki?”

Ruki kept smiling, giving a little chuckle, “The one and only.” It always felt good when someone recognized him, he wondered if Kai appreciated his work. Probably not.

A whistle blow indicated that their time outside of their cells were coming to an end. Stomping out his cigarette, he headed back to the prison with Kai cautiously following behind him. On the way to the cafeteria, he learned that Kai was also in his cellblock, which meant they would be taking showers at the same time. The thought caused Ruki to smirk, as he sat down with his food, Kai in front of him.

“…What?” Kai looked at him curiously.

“Nothing.”

The other barely picked at his food, glancing at Ruki almost every other second. Ruki sighed, “Just ask already.”

“You’re not going to kill me are you?” Kai said so fast that Ruki almost didn’t make it out.

“Of course I’m not going to kill you.” Ruki scoffed, while Kai let out a breath of relief. Then he added, “I’m going to fuck you.”

Kai started to choke on his food, covering his mouth as coughed harshly. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I think you heard me.” Ruki said, shoving some food in his mouth. “You know we shower next.” Smirking at the priceless expression on Kai’s face, Ruki stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

By the time Kai arrived in the showers, Ruki had already cleaned himself twice, becoming rather bored while waiting. Most of everyone else had already left, a guard pushing in the flustered man, showed that he was obviously being forced. All Ruki could think was, well it had to happen eventually.

As soon as their eyes met, Ruki smiled, while Kai considerably paled. Staying put for now, he watched on as Kai revealed his naked body. Ruki stared in awe, admiring the flesh, in his eyes; skin usually was a canvas that he loved to paint with blood. But he wouldn’t do that with Kai, he wanted to keep him, all to himself.

He wrapped a towel around his torso and walked over to Kai. The closer he got, the more the other visibly tensed and continued to ignore his presence. “Come on, Kai. Don’t you like me?” Now standing only a few inches away, Ruki took a better look at the flawless skin.

“Is this because I took your cigarette?” Kai asked turning his head away from the stream of water to face Ruki.

Ruki snorted, “No, this was going to happen either way.”

“Let’s get this over then.” Kai sighed.

Another smile graced Ruki’s face, letting the towel around his waist fall to the ground, he stepped under the lukewarm water. “I promise to be gentle.” Ruki whispered into Kai’s ear, letting his fingertips brush against the soft skin of Kai’s waist.

Taking the soap bar out of Kai’s hand, he slowly ran it across the man’s stomach. Kai released a shaky breath, placing his hands on the tiled wall to support himself. Ruki moved the bar down the crack of Kai’s ass, lathering it enough to hopefully make it easier to get inside. He smiled when he barely heard Kai whimper over the sound of the water.

Throwing the soap to the floor, Ruki slipped in a finger, feeling how tight Kai really was. Barely making a sound, Kai stayed as he was, shaking slightly. After spending a few moments carefully stretching Kai, he couldn’t take it anymore. Taking a hold of Kai’s hips, he guided him to the half wall next to the shower, bending him over.

Not wasting anytime, he eased himself in gradually, trying to keep his word to be somewhat gentle. As Ruki moved, Kai finally moaned, one he desperately tried to keep quiet. “Let me hear you, no one will disturb us.”

Kai let out another moan, this one louder than the first. Ruki’s constant hard thrusts only brought out more lovely sounds to fall from Kai’s lips. It only motivated him to push deeper into the delicious heat. Raking his nails down Kai’s back, he watched in fascination as they left a trail of rosy marks.

Pulling out, Ruki flipped his new inmate over, taking in the sight. Kai’s eyes barely open; mouth parted, face flushed, and his beautiful flesh glistening. He pushed back in, holding Kai around the waist as he sat on the half wall. Another beautiful sound, watching Kai whimper and shake below him was a display he could relive forever.

Kai wrapped his legs around him tight, now eagerly moving his hips to meet Ruki’s powerful thrusts. “Ruki.” His name coming from those beautiful lips, made him quicken his pace for a fast release. As he came inside, he felt Kai jerk, looking down, he saw that Kai had come all over his own stomach, without even touching his erection.

“Since you enjoyed this so much, surely you won’t argue when we do it again.” Ruki murmured, hovering over Kai’s lips.

Licking his cracking lips, Kai just nodded. Ruki pulled out, rinsing briefly under the now cold stream, and then simply left.


	6. Shota/Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Accidental Lovers'  
> Shota/Adam  
> Mature  
> Literally bumping into each other AU

Head down, Shota made the journey to his apartment, which meant walking up over ten sets of stairs, since, of course the elevator was broken. Again. Finally when he arrived at his floor, he let out a breath, only a few more meters to go. Feeling slightly dizzy because of the soldering heat seeking in from outside, he hurried along the corridor.

Obviously not paying attention to his surroundings, he bumped into something or rather someone when he heard a small sound. Looking down, he saw a shorter man on the ground, covered in juice with a bag of groceries next to him.

“Shit, I’m so sorry!” Shota exclaimed, lending a hand to the fallen man, who just brushed it away, gathering his food off the floor, lazily wiping the spilt liquid off his shirt. Shota bent down to quickly help with the process of collecting the fallen items.

“It’s okay.” The man said placing his purchased items back into the paper bag. As he they both stood up, Shota noticed the large stain on the man’s shirt. “Let me help you.” Shota grabbed the bag, the other man still trying to rid the mess off his shirt.

Looking around the hall, he glanced at the man, “Which one is yours?”

The door right next to them apparently, as the man pointed to it, with keys in the door. Entering the apartment, he followed the man to the kitchen setting down the groceries. He pinched his shirt, fanning it in an attempt to cool down, seemed the whole apartment was out of air conditioning.

“I’m Adam, by the way.” He said as he began to unbutton his shirt, right there in the kitchen, Shota could only stare.

“Shota.” Lifting up his hand, he gave an awkward wave.

“You live here too?” Adam asked, shirt now completely removed.

“Yeah, just a few doors down from yours, actually.” Still staring, Shota just took in the sight of Adam’s beautifully toned abs.

“Funny, I’ve never seen you around before. I think I’d remember you.” Adam chuckled, wiping his chest with a wet cloth.

“And why is that you would remember me?” Shota asked, unconsciously licking his chapped lips.

Throwing the wet cloth into the sink, Adam smiled, “Because you are so handsome.”

“Really? Is that so.” Shota said teasingly.

Adam walked towards him, sliding a finger down Shota’s sweat drenched shirt. “Even more so while all wet.”

Shota felt Adam unbuttoning his shirt; this was a most pleasant surprise. When his shirt was left hanging open, he felt hot lips upon his tanned skin, a tongue licking around his nipple. The heat radiating from both their bodies was pushing Shota into a delirious state. “I have an idea on how we could cool off.”

Stepping back a little bit, Adam smirked, “I think I know just the thing.” Stepping away and opening up the freezer, he pulled out an ice cube tray, giving it a twist, the ice jumped up, breaking free. Grabbing one, Adam stuck it between his lips, moving back towards Shota, who leaned against the counter.

The ice rubbed against his nipple, causing him to jump in surprise, but soon the shock was replaced with arousal. Ice gliding across his smooth skin to his other nipple, made him gasp, also involuntarily giving him a chill. Heat from his body combining with the humid air of the apartment had the ice cube melting quickly. Traces of cool liquid trailing down his chest. “You like that?” Adam murmured against his chest. In response, he could only nod, running a hand through Adam’s hair.

Putting another ice cube in his mouth, Adam undid Shota’s pants, standing on his knees, releasing the hardening cock. Shota moaned, grabbing Adam’s head as he felt the ice rub along the side of his erection. Adam teased the head of his cock with his cool tongue, swirling around and licking the slit. Letting out a shaky breath, Shota urged the tip of his cock passed Adam’s lips, which he took in immediately.

With the ice cube completely melted, all that remained was the aftermath of the cool sensation, as he fucked Adam’s mouth. He looked down to see his length disappear all the way into warmth of Adam’s throat, both of their eyes meeting. A beautiful sight, that he certainly didn’t mind getting used too. Feeling vibrations on his cock, made him shiver, Adam was stroking his own erection.

“Can I come in your mouth?” Shota whimpered, a hand moving from his waist to his ass, pushing him in Adam even more if possible, he took that as a yes. Adam began to pull back and suck eagerly on his head, bringing his free hand to stroke the rest of Shota’s cock.

Adam moaned around him again, looking down, Shota saw the freshly made mess of semen on the tiled floor. He let out a groan as he released himself inside of Adam’s mouth. Releasing Shota’s cock, revealed Adam’s swollen lips with traces of come on his tongue.

“Wow.” Shota breathed out, Adam standing up, casually wiping his mess off the floor with the discarded shirt with his feet. “That didn’t really cool me off though.”

With a smile, Adam said, “Well, we could take a cold shower.”

“That’s no fun.” Shota laughed, zipping up his pants.

“How about, more ice,” Adam took off Shota’s shirt, “In bed, naked.”

“What about your groceries?” Glancing at the abandoned bag on the counter, Adam shrugged.

“You ruined them, so you should pay me back. In bed.” Adam purred, taking his hand, grabbing the melting ice cubes and leading the way.

“I suppose I could do that.”

Not even a few moments later, he was in Adam’s bedroom buried deep inside of him. Adam riding his cock hard, both of them drenched in sweat. “I don’t think this is working either.” Shota panted out, wiping his brow, closing his eyes in a moment of bliss.

All the ice cubes had already turned into a puddle that slowly dripped down Shota’s chest as Adam ran his hands all over the heated flesh. “But it’s fun.” Adam whined out, once again coming, the semen mixing in with the water on Shota’s chest. Officially addicted to the man’s cries of pleasure, he let him release inside the tight heat, groaning.

“Yeah it was, but now I am even hotter.”

Adam playfully slapped him, falling on to his back on the bed. “Cold shower it is then.”


	7. Uruha/Ruki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Musical Taste'  
> Uruha/Ruki  
> Teen  
> Teacher/student AU

“Let’s try again.” Sitting in front of him, his music teacher Uruha, was keenly trying to teach him the guitar. An instrument that he had to say, he was not so gifted in. Even so, Uruha kindly agreed to give him lessons after school.

“This is E minor.” Uruha grabbed his hand, a shiver of pleasure going through his body as he continued, placing his ring finger over the second fret over the fourth string and his middle finger over the second fret on the fifth string. The position feeling awkward for him to hold, he let out a sigh.

“I don’t like it. I’m never going to be able to play the guitar.” Ruki lifted the guitar off his lap, setting it aside.

“What interests you then?” Uruha asked gently.

“I don’t know. Maybe drumming.” Ruki shrugged his shoulders, looking towards the drum set in the vast music room.

“Alright.” They both walked over to the drums, Uruha standing behind him as he sat on the stool, taking the drumsticks into his hands. Giving the snare a few hits while stepping on the bass pedal, Ruki liked how it sounded, one last hit to the symbol to top it off.

“Not bad, you want to be a drummer then?” Uruha said smiling, as Ruki stood from the stool.

“Not really. I mean, it’s fun but I would rather sing.” Ruki looked at Uruha, expecting some kind of smart remark. But only found a genuine smile, making him give one in return.

“Why don’t you join the choir then?” His teacher tilted his head in question.

Letting out a huff, Ruki said, “Not that kind of singing. You know, more like rock.”

“Right,” Uruha chuckled, “Maybe you should start a band.”

“Maybe I should.” Ruki replied, standing there as his teacher cleaned up the classroom. “You should be my guitarist.”

“As much as I would enjoy that, I gave up that dream a long time ago.” Uruha sighed, giving Ruki a sad smile. “Plus, I don’t think that’s very appropriate.”

“Whatever.” Ruki huffed at least he tried. Their time was coming to an end. He wished they could continue, hanging out at Uruha’s apartment. With these after school lessons, Ruki found himself becoming rather infatuated with his teacher. “Why did you give up?”

Uruha stopped cleaning up the clutter, tilting his head, bowed shaped lips twitching, “I guess, I just knew it would never happen.”

“I know I can do it. I’m good.” Ruki said, walking closer to his teacher.

Letting out a giggle, Uruha replied, “Confident as ever. I like that about you.”

“Really?” Ruki beamed at the compliment. Now standing next to Uruha by the windows, both casually leaning against them. Raising his eyebrow, “Usually, people think I’m a snob.”

“I think you’re cute.” After saying those words, Uruha glanced away as if he regretted saying them. Here they were again, playing the game of cat and mouse. Every time they found themselves alone, they would harmlessly flirt with one another. Being eighteen, with hormones going wild, Ruki could no longer take it. He could feel this little affair blooming into his first love. Often he wondered if Uruha felt the same way.

Placing a hand on the side of Uruha’s face, making him turn towards Ruki. Brushing the smooth skin, raising on his toes to meet Uruha’s face, he pressed his lips to his teacher’s curved ones. Feeling how soft they really were as he moved against them, Uruha slowly responding to the kiss.

Pulling away, Uruha looked into his eyes, with an unreadable expression. “Ruki.” Knowing what his teacher was going to say, he quickly kissed him again. Grabbing a hold of Uruha’s neck, easing him closer. Their chests pressing together, he broke the kiss, resting his head on Uruha’s shoulder, loving the comfort of being near him.

Taking a glance out the window, Ruki could already see the sun was setting. The school completely abandoned except for them, as they dwelled in their own little world. Uruha hugged him, playing with Ruki’s long golden locks. This was the part where Uruha told him, that this could never be. He was tired of hearing it; they were both adults, if they wished to be together, what was to stop them?

“Let me come over to your place.” Ruki whispered in the darkening room.

Shifting out of the embrace, Uruha walked over to his desk, packing up his bag, with keys in hand, he looked at Ruki. “Okay.”

With a quick text to his mom, he set out with Uruha, in his car, driving to his apartment. Being excited was an understatement, Ruki didn’t know what to expect. He never thought that Uruha would actually accept his offer. The ride was a short one; both of them remained quiet until they were inside of Uruha’s home.

“Do you want something to drink?” Uruha offered.

“How very host like of you.” Ruki laughed, “No, I’m fine.”

“Okay.” They stood there awkwardly for a few moments before settling on to the couch. Uruha turned on the television, but neither of them paid any attention. Scooting closer, Ruki nuzzled his head into Uruha’s neck, placing a hand on his teacher’s leg.

Uruha took his hand, entwining their fingers together. Looking up, he gave Uruha another kiss, moving his lips, opening them slightly. Angling his head, Uruha moved his tongue inside, a bit to eagerly, making them bump noses. Ruki giggled against bowed lips before resuming their position.

Sliding his tongue against Uruha’s, he could taste the trace of the cigarette smoked on the way here. A small squeak escaped his mouth as Uruha still has his tongue inside, while sucking on his plump lips. Ruki moved their entangled hands to the front of Uruha’s pants, giving it a little rub.

Moving away from his lips, Uruha looked at him sternly, “Ruki.”

“What? I want you.” Ruki said sweetly, “And I always get what I want.”

“Maybe so. But not today.” Giving him a quick peck on his lips, Uruha continued, “Let’s just keep kissing.”

Ruki made a whine of protest but easily complied with the request. Resuming their make out session until their lips were raw. “Next time, you can’t say no.” Smirking, Ruki continued to cuddle with Uruha as they ended up watching a cheesy horror flick instead.


	8. Tsuzuku/Koichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Deserters of War'  
> Tsuzuku/Koichi  
> Explicit   
> Going off to war AU

Hooves hitting the rocking ground echoed throughout the once quiet village. A man still mounted on his horse, raised his voice, as the villagers stopped their actions to pay heed to the man. “The Emperor has requested that all able men report to Edo in preparation for the war.” The sobs of women could be heard, fearing the loss of their husbands and sons.

Tsuzuku looked over to his dear friend, both standing still next to one another as they were on their way to collect water from the river nearby. Koichi glanced at him eyes wide, filled with worry, “War?”

The man left on his way to the next village to spread the word. His duty finally sinking in, he felt himself panic but on the outside remained calm. The bucket Koichi was holding fell to the ground with a thud. “But I-I-” Koichi stuttered in a state of shock.

“We will be fine.” Tsuzuku placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “We just need to stick together.”

“Even you don’t believe that.” With a brush of his hand, he removed Tsuzuku from his shoulder. “Have you even held a sword?”

“My father taught me before he died, remember?” Tsuzuku tried to reassure but really, he had no idea how to wield a katana. 

With a scoff, Koichi turned to him, “You were eight.” Not trusting a word Tsuzuku said.

“We will just have to learn then.” Walking to their shared home, they began to pack up their belongings, keeping them light with only necessities, they wrapped them in cloth, slinging them on their shoulders.

The men of their village decided to travel to Edo together, in case of an ambush. Knowing nothing about what was going on worried Tsuzuku more than anything. Who were they at war with? Would he fail to protect Koichi? Would he die? Trying not to reflect on his thoughts too much, he gave Koichi a small smile, receiving one in return.

Along the way they stopped, still days away from their destination. Deciding to set up camp for the night, the men took refuge in a field near the main road. Neither Koichi nor Tsuzuku brought a bedroll, so they just lied down on the grass, with their sling of clothes as a headrest. 

As night fell, the other villagers had already fallen asleep. Tsuzuku couldn’t help but stay awake, hoping their unknown enemy wouldn’t strike them down in the dark. He wished they could turn back, not go at all, but he knew that would be a death sentence guaranteed. 

Koichi, already in a deep slumber, Tsuzuku stared at his beautiful face in admiration. Snuggling close to his friend, trying to escape the chilled autumn air, he willed himself to sleep.

After they awoke, again all the men began their journey to Edo. But a group of soldiers on horses coming towards them stopped them in their tracks. Tsuzuku stood in front of Koichi, not knowing if these were friends or foes. A man hopped down, taking a bundle of katanas from the horse’s back.

“The roads to Edo are blocked, we were instructed to give you weapons, just in case.” The soldier said, handing a sword to Koichi and him. “There is a camp not far from here. You will all head there then wait for further instructions.” With that being said, the man hoisted back on to his steed and left with his men.

Doing as they were told, they made their way to the camp. Upon arrival, a general assigned them a tent and then informed them they were low on armor, so Koichi and him would have to make do without.

After a grueling day of training, both of them lie in their tent, wide-awake, well at least Tsuzuku. He assumed that this time, Koichi was clearly just as much of a wreck as he was. “Koichi.” He whispered, turning his head towards his friend, feeling out for him in the darkness, when his hand found his waist, he stroked in gently.

“Yes?” His friend murmured sleepily.

“I love you.” Shifting to his side, he tried to see Koichi’s face through the blackness of night, but failed to do so. Anxiously, he waited for his friend to reply.

With a rustle of fabric, his friend moved nearer and he could feel Koichi’s hot breath on his face. Soft lips grazed his cheek, he heard Koichi chuckle, then moved to his own lips. Tsuzuku felt his body tingle in excitement, being this close with Koichi, an intimacy that he had wished for far to long. Both of them being too fearful to actually do so, but now as they wait to engage in war, it had finally happened.

Instead of being able to express his love for Koichi, his friend dropped his head to his chest, murmuring something inaudible. Not a moment sooner, the soft even breathing could be heard. Holding Koichi tight, eventually sleep came to Tsuzuku.

Being awoken by shouts, Tsuzuku jumped, knocking Koichi off in the process. “The enemy?” He looked at his friend, as they gathered their swords and headed outside. Tsuzuku watched on as their camp fell under attack by what he assumed was a rival clan. In a matter of moments blood covered the green grass, taking no more time, Tsuzuku grabbed Koichi’s hand running away. No way would they stand a chance, the men slaying their fellow villagers were samurai, no match for mere peasants such as them.

Call him a coward, but he wanted no part of this. Running into a wooded area, they hid behind a tree to catch their breath. “Tsu.” The look on Koichi’s face broke his heart; he had to make sure they survived this.

As they moved along the trees in a crouched position, they stopped when an enemy stood before them. Bringing a finger to his lip, he glanced a Koichi, who nodded. Seeing no way around the samurai, he used their stealth to his advantage. Taking his katana out, he held it with both hands, striking out at the man.

Tsuzuku stared in silence, as the man didn’t even scream, just let out a groan and fell to the ground. Koichi looked at the lifeless body then back at him but before he could say anything, he retrieved his sword and grabbed his friend’s hand. Moving away from the heat of battle, they found themselves near a small stream.

“This is really happening.” Koichi said, sitting down on the grass with a slight tremble.

“Koichi, calm down.” Tsuzuku soothed, rubbing his shoulders as the other started to hyperventilate. “Just breathe.” When Koichi started to calm down, he felt relieved; Tsuzuku gave him a peck on the lips to comfort him. Koichi responded fiercely, pulling Tsuzuku down on top of him.

Still in a state of shock Tsuzuku cradled Koichi’s face as he deepened their kiss. A hand slipped into his robes, making him moan as it roamed down his chest to his cock, stroking it to life. Breaking their kiss, Tsuzuku undid his and Koichi’s robes, his hanging loosely off his shoulders, while Koichi’s fanned out in the grass, exposing their bare flesh.

It didn’t matter that they were in the middle of a battlefield, if he were to die today, he needed to have Koichi before that. Hovering over the beautiful body below him, he kissed down the pale flesh, earning him sweet moans to fall from Koichi’s parted lips. Feeling the urgency of war upon them, Tsuzuku quickly settled himself between Koichi’s legs, licking experimentally at his entrance. Hearing Koichi whimper, he continued pushing his tongue in deep. Koichi squirmed, quietly gasping as he held Tsuzuku’s head in place.

Tsuzuku could feel the hot heat tightening around him, exciting him even more as he pushed his tongue in further, twisting. Moving away to breath for a second, he gave a few more licks to Koichi’s puckered hole. Spitting into his hand, he rubbed his erection; coating it best he could with his salvia. 

Placing himself at Koichi’s entrance, he pushed in hard. Koichi muffled a sound as he brought a hand to his mouth. Curling an arm underneath Koichi, he lifted his friend off the ground to semi sit on his lap, setting a slow pace. “Tsu…” Koichi moaned, trying to capture his lips in a kiss but failing to do, giving up, he rested his head on Tsuzuku’s shoulder. Lazily he rode Tsuzuku’s cock as it pounded into him, the pace becoming more frantic. Neither of them lasted much longer, Koichi whispered, “I love you,” as he came. Making Tsuzuku do the same, feeling pure bliss as he released into the tight heat.

Falling on top of Koichi, they just lie there, not sure what to do now. Both of them deserters of war, the future looked grim. But Tsuzuku could die happy; he would do so protecting the one he loved, Koichi. With everything he had to offer.


	9. Reita/Uruha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Failed Internship  
> PG13  
> Reita/Uruha  
> Boss/Intern AU

Arriving tardy never looked good on your first day of work. Kouyou unfortunately, was very late, a side effect of his lazy nature. Walking through the automated doors, he rushed inside the hospital, trying to find where he was supposed to be over twenty minutes ago.

Finding his department, waiting for him was an extremely pissed off yet attractive doctor, who didn’t even look up to meet his lingering gaze. Shuffling around papers, the doctor, huffed and said, “Let me guess, Takashima Kouyou?” By that tone of voice, Kouyou figured he ruined his first impression.

“I’m so sorry—” He shut up, guessing this doctor didn’t give a shit about excuses.

Finally, the doctor looked up from the paperwork in his hands, “You should—” He stopped looking up and down Kouyou’s body, making him shift his feet and look down under the scrutinizing stare. “You’re not even wearing scrubs.”

Looking down at himself, underneath his coat he wore just a plain t-shirt and jeans, he cursed out, quickly covering his mouth. “I’m—“

“—Sorry. Got it.” The doctor let out a haughty breath. Throwing a binder full of papers, Kouyou hurriedly catches them before they hit the floor, eyes wide. “Follow me.” He had no other choice to follow, the doctor, who now reading the tag on his blinding white coat, was Dr. Suzuki Akira.

Dr. Suzuki had brought him to a small room, which only held a cot and a sink. Fabric hit his face unexpectedly, gazing down at the floor; he saw a set of bright pink scrubs. “Put those on.” Dr. Suzuki demanded.

Not loving the color too much, he did what he was told as the doctor left the room. Hoping that he had not managed to lose his internship, he stepped outside clad in the bright pink scrubs. Dr. Suzuki was grinning, Kouyou could feel himself fuming, how embarrassing! 

“Great, now come on.” Dr. Suzuki said, slamming down the clipboard he was holding, scaring one of the assistants at the desk, and then quickly turned down the hall.

Kouyou let out a groan; this was going to be a long internship. Hopefully, there would be a way to get on the doctor’s good side. At this rate, he could kiss getting any job in the medical field goodbye.

Too much of Kouyou’s dismay, the doctor remained the same, pretty much paying no attention to him and when he did, Dr. Suzuki was rude and snappy. Kouyou was on the verge of quitting when one day, the doctor surprised him.

Already removing his belongings from his locker, Kouyou was on his way home when Dr. Suzuki appeared out of nowhere. Kouyou tried not to scowl, not wanting to hear the onslaught of insults that were about to come from the doctor’s mouth.

“Yes, Doctor?” He mocked.

“Where are you going?” The doctor held an amused expression.

“I quit.” Kouyou spat out, making his way towards to door, only for Dr. Suzuki to stand in front of his only exit. “What are you doing?” He didn’t want to deal with this man any longer.

“Great, now that you have quit, I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me tonight?” Dr. Suzuki said with confidence, looking Kouyou directly in the eyes.

Kouyou was stunned for a few seconds, and then he burst out laughing, holding his stomach, trying to stop. Was this man serious? He stopped his bit of laughter when he saw the doctor’s face. Not only was the man indeed serious, he looked embarrassed and even a little bit hurt. “You are downright asking me out on a date?”

“Yes.”

Feeling overwhelmed; yet strangely flattered, Kouyou nodded, “Okay.” He had no idea why, but how bad could it be? Dr. Suzuki, or Akira, was sexy as hell. “Wait,” A thought just dawned on him, “Did you make me quit so you could ask me out?”

Akira was already opening the door, turning towards Kouyou; he had that natural smirk that he was used too. “Yes.”

Kouyou followed Akira out into the parking garage, glad that tonight he would be getting a ride home, instead of walking in the cold, or maybe he wouldn’t be going home at all. He blushed at the thought, Kouyou still couldn’t believe this was actually happening, but he chose to stay calm and go with it.

Stopping when he saw Akira opening the door to an ordinary almost bland sedan. “What?” 

“I was expecting a sports car, maybe a Ferrari.” Kouyou chuckled when Akira rolled his eyes and got inside the automobile.

Once he was inside the car, Kouyou cranked up the heat, the winter air getting to him. Akira gave him a small smile as they drove off. 

“Where are we going exactly? Not many options at two in the morning.” He asked, gazing at the man beside him.

“You’ll see.” 

After a short drive, Kouyou saw nothing but darkness. If he were in a horror movie, he would probably be about to meet his death. Looking at Akira, he thought, he wouldn’t kill me. Right? “What are we doing here?” He let out a nervous laugh, his thoughts getting the better of him.

Akira said nothing as got out of the car, waiting for Kouyou to do the same. Once Kouyou was standing by Akira, his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the moonlight lighting the scenery before him. There was a small lake that was completely frozen, pretty as it was, Kouyou was freezing. “A dinner would have been nice.”

Taking Kouyou’s hand, Akira led them closer to the frozen lake, “Dinner is boring.” Akira gave him another smile and then stepped on the ice. His hand tightened its hold on the doctor’s frightened for his safety. “Are you insane?”

“It’s frozen, probably about five feet. Perfectly safe, come on.” With a tug, Akira brought Kouyou on the frozen surface, crashing into the doctor’s chest. Holding on to Akira’s coat with a death grip.

“We’re going to die.” Kouyou squeaked out, scared out of his mind.

“No, we aren’t, relax.” That easier said then done, Kouyou took a breath, still clutching on the fabric of the doctor’s coat like it was his only connection between life and death. “You’re such an asshole.” Kouyou muttered, resting his head on Akira’s shoulder. It was so cold.

“I know.” He knew that Akira had a smug look on his face just by the way he said that. “I’m just testing you.”

“More like torturing.” Kouyou murmured into Akira’s shoulder. Akira moved back bringing Kouyou with him, causing a scared yelp from Kouyou as he slipped on the ice. “What are you doing?” He screeched, eyes wide.

“Ice skating?” Akira looked at him, almost as if confused.

“It’s true, you are insane.” Kouyou pulled out of the warm embrace, convinced to set foot on land yet again. Only to freeze completely, realizing he was a good few meters away from the dry land. He started to panic, thinking that the ice would break any moment. “Did the ice just crack?” Kouyou whispered, looking back at Akira.

“No.”

“I think it did! Stop talking so loud.” Keeping his voice hushed, believing their voice could shatter the ground below them.

Akira stepped closer towards him, holding him again. “You’re so adorable.”

Nodding his head frantically, Kouyou said, “That’s great, can we go now?” 

After a safe short distance over the frozen lake, they were back inside Akira’s car. Kouyou was thankful for his layers of clothing or else he would have probably been as frozen as that lake. “You either never go on dates or you really are an asshole.” 

Starting the car, Akira let out a chuckle, “I thought it would be romantic.”

“To freeze to death after falling through a frozen lake?” Kouyou sneered, “Very romantic.”

“I like how now that I’m not your boss, you throw all those insults you were thinking right at me.” Akira smiled as he continued to drive.

Kouyou blushed, he somehow forgot for a few hours that this man was indeed his boss, or was. And here he was calling him an asshole. “I’m—”

“—Sorry. You always are.”

Opening his mouth to say a clever remark back at the man, he decided not to and instead pout looking out the window. Wondering where the doctor was taking him now. Hopefully for food, because he was starving and cold, a nice bowl of ramen sounded amazing at the moment.

As if Akira was a mind reader, or maybe this was the only restaurant open, they pulled up in front of a restaurant specializing in ramen. Kouyou smiled, as he smelt the delicious aroma of the food cooking. “Happy? Now you can have your boring date.” He turned to look at Akira, who was staring at him, rather strangely.

“What?” Kouyou was starting to feel uncomfortable under the gaze.

“We will go in there, only if I can have a kiss first.” Akira moved closer to him, waiting for his response.

“A kiss?” No harm in a kiss, he thought. “Okay.”

Kouyou thought it would be a wonderful kiss, full of heated passion and the exquisite taste of Akira. Instead, Akira’s chapped lips scrapped against his soft ones. The tongue that entered his mouth tasted of nothing but cigarettes. He felt a hand going through his hair as the kiss was deepened. Even so, it was still a really great kiss. 

Making Kouyou’s stomach flutter at thought of what being with Akira more intimately would be like. He snapped out of his thoughts when Akira pulled away a little bit. “You have such perfect lips.” 

 

Again, Kouyou could feel his face heating up. He didn’t know what to say to the compliment, he settled on his usual self. “And yours are so dry.”

Akira turned off the car, laughing, something that Kouyou thought he should do more of. “Come on, time for your boring date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally failed at this one >.


End file.
